Morning Bliss
by annoyss
Summary: A collection of one-shots following the marriage of Naoki and Kotoko, ranging from sexual deprivation, to having a child, to dealing with a child, or being incapable of picking out which tie would go well with what dress. Smut/lemons
1. In Which Irie Sexually Deprives Kotoko

Morning Bliss

_An Itazura Na Kiss/Playful Kiss fan fiction_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Itazura Na Kiss/Playful Kiss. I just own the plot for this work of fiction.**

**Summary: Kotoko wants Irie to initiate sex, and as such, doesn't get it for quite some time. But she has a plan-a devious plan-a marvelous plan that could rival with one of Noriko Irie's.**

* * *

><p><em>Part I | In Which Irie Sexually Deprives Kotoko <em>

Kotoko Irie, formerly known by her maiden name of Aihara, prided herself on being one of the only women (or even person) to fully understand, and love, her husband despite his extensive list of character flaws. But right now, she was too damn frustrated with him to even gloat about that fact.

In all honesty, it wasn't unusual for Kotoko to be so shameless when it came to having sex with her husband (he was pretty good at it; not that this fact came as a huge surprise). There were some days in which she would haul herself into their room after a long day of work and blatantly ask for sex. Then there were other where she would covertly (but really _overtly_) hint having a nice romp in the sack.

And usually, because Irie-kun was a man, he would comply, being more than happy to put down the book he was reading and shed off his and his wife's clothes as they crawled under the duvet to reach an equally satisfying finish.

However, in the past two weeks, this was not the case. The first couple of days, Kotoko found it unusual how un-affectionate Irie was being. Of course, she was pretty used to it-he never enjoyed kissing in public, and even when they were alone at home, he preferred to cuddle only when he knew Kotoko felt sad. However, he wasn't even doing _that_.

Naturally, Kotoko's instinct was to ask for sex. But, after having a conversation with Christine, the eager nurse realized that she _shouldn't _be the one initiating. No matter how callous and straight-laced Irie was, he was the one that was supposed to start their their intimate moments. And although he did sometimes, Kotoko realized (after a very long reflection at night in which Irie snored in her ears) that she was almost-always the one that started sex.

And that bothered her.

So, in an attempt to reverse this, Kotoko stopped asking, expecting Irie to start things. But he _wasn't_. Not after five days, not after a week. Not even after _two _weeks. Kotoko was _dying_.

She had assumed that women didn't really need sex. She was well aware that boys did-that sometimes their "urges" were too strong to suppress and they would transform into wild animals that only cared about their release. But it seemed like Irie was an exception to this rule (surprise, surprise) because he for sure as hell hadn't been overcome by a beast and taken her lustfully (she _wished_).

Having her resolved shaken by this fact, the determined young wife decided to take matters into her own hands. With this thought in mind, Kotoko invited Christine to go shopping with her and as a result, they "accidentally" ended up in a lingerie store (the Japanese woman was awfully too shy to go in by herself).

"Oh, what is this place?" Kotoko feigned ignorance, looking around with a face of innocence. Deep down inside, in a place filled with so much sexual frustration she could drown a whole city, she was delighted.

"I think it's a lingerie store," Christine responded brazenly. Then her face brightened. "Oh, this is perfect! Kinnosuke's birthday is coming up."

"Maybe I should get something?" Kotoko suggested, her eyes doe-like. "Naoki and I have an anniversary coming up soon."

Christine beamed up at her. "That's perfect! What guy wouldn't like _that _as a gift?"

_Apparently Irie-kun_, Kotoko sobbed internally. But she nodded and smiled at her American friend. They ventured through the store to find themselves something sexy. After an hour, with bags in their hands and chidlish giggles, the two were ready.

Kotoko had set up a date in which she would execute her plan. It was three days from now-three years since Irie-kun had finally professed his love for Kotoko. Although the two had not planned anything special for that day, Irie-kun would be coming home a little earlier from work. This would be _perfect _for her plan-especially if she were to completely surprise him.

Although she knew she should stay low for the next three days in order to eliminate any form of suspicion, Kotoko found it hard to control herself when she was around Irie. Especially when it was night time, with the lights dim, their parents at the opposite side of the house and a batch of sexual frustration turning in her stomach.

"Would you stop kissing me," he mumbled as he flipped through his book. He was reading about open heart surgeries, and although it might have been interesting (to him at least), Kotoko was upset that he wanted to pay attention to those stupid pages rather than her luscious lips.

"Fine," she grumbled, moving away from him, turning onto her side so that her back faced him. She was hoping for Irie to apologize and then give her a nice juicy kiss which would then lead onto other exotic forms of kissing. But, as usual, it was just wishful thinking.

Finally, the day came. Very eager, Kotoko waited until it was an hour before Irie-kun would come home from work to prepare everything. She had Oba-sama make food for them, afterwards suggesting not-so-subtly that the family leave the house for the night to go sleep over at some friend's house. Abruptly once they all left, suggestive looks on their faces, Kotoko got dressed in her sexy clothes, both the undergarments and pajamas that went together.

Eight o'clock came, the time in which Irie-kun should have come. Then nine. Then ten. And finally-_finally_-when the clock hit exactly eleven, she heard the front door opened.

Although Kotoko wished Irie-kun would yell out something endearing when he entered the house, like: "Kotoko, I'm home my love," she knew it was unrealistic. Instead, she dealt with the fact that the only way she knew it was her husband arriving was by his silent footsteps and inaudible grumbles.

Slightly peeved, the wife glared at the door, waiting for Irie-kun to enter. She was still in her sexy pajamas, but rather than striking an irresistible pose on the bed, she sat criss-crossed, her arms folded over her chest (both to symbolize annoyance and to accentuate her chest) and the most ferocious glare she could muster plastered on her face.

She had expected him to come into the room immediately after entering the house. This is what he usually did, especially since he wanted to change out of his work clothes and into a more casual outfit. However, this wasn't the case. In fact, Kotoko was sure that she heard some dishes clanking in the kitchen.

_Did he not care that he had a wife waiting for him upstairs?_ She felt like screaming.

Angry, Kotoko got up from the bed (her arms still crossed and with a face of defiance) and stomped down the stairs and into the kitchen. Right when she got into the entrance of the kitchen, she cleared her throat, but Irie still gave her his back. She cleared it again.

"Where is the family? I'm assuming you threw them out. Did you do it for some alone time? I'm kind of tired, so don't think anything will hapen. Ya! Stop clearing your throat! Aish. What is it Kotoko?" he huffed and rearranged some food onto a plate. Her jaw dropped in shock. Couldn't he, for just one second, turn around to look at her instead of just speaking to the food? She didn't spend more than a hundred-dollars over this outfit for _no reason_!

Instead of giving a proper response, the young woman sputtered, her eyes wide with shock at his behavior. But really-_really-_she shouldn't have been _too _shocked. Grumbling too herself, Kotoko finally gave up and stomped her way back upstairs. Even though it was quite cold in the room, she kept her promiscuous nightie on and went under the covers, bitterly mumbling to herself about Irie-kun's behavior.

It wasn't for another twenty-two minutes and sixteen seconds that Irie came into their room. He sounded tired as he sighed heavily and threw his briefcase onto the chair. Kotoko heard him shrug off his jacket and shed off his clothes as he walked around the room, leaving them scattered about the floor.

"You can sleep on the couch today," Kotoko said confidently for the first time in their marriage. She made such a brave statement after she was sure he had his pajamas on (when he was anywhere close to being naked, Kotoko lost all her senses; especially the ones in her brain).

"'Eh?" Irie grumbled, confused. He made his way towards the bed, lifting the covers up a bit. Kotoko blushed and wrapped them around her more before turning to face her husband.

"I said," she repeated strongly, "that you can sleep on the couch today."

Irie sighed tiredly and folded his arm, giving the petite woman a bored stare. "And why would I do that?"

"Because!" she declared, pouting.

"Because...? C'mon, I don't have all day." He was getting irritated now, and that in turn irritated her.

"Because I don't want to be in the same space as you!"

"Well, if you don't want to sleep by me, then why don't you go on the couch?"

Kotoko blatantly gaped at her husband, stuttering as she protested. "Because I'm a delicate young lady."

"Delicate?" He snorted sarcastically, and Kotoko shot up from her resting position.

"Aye!" She pointed her finger at him, glaring menacingly. "I am precious!"

She expected Naoki to make a witty comment. However, that wasn't the case. Instead, she saw her husband's eyes grow wider as he took in the sight of her.

"A-are you..." he paused, swallowing thickly. "What are you wearing?"

"What?" she asked, confused. Just when she was about to whine about how he was changing the subject, her face turned bright red as she recalled what her attire was. The thin lacy shirt, and beneath it, a sexy and revealing bra with matching panties.

Grabbing the comforter, Kotoko tried to cover herself as much as possible, her hands shaky. She refused to meet his gaze when she responded.

"It's-it's nothing. I'm going to go change-"

"No!" Irie-kun suddenly yelled. Kotoko's head snapped up at the surprise noise and she stared at her flustered husband. He cleared his throat and looked down, as if he were shy. Irie-kun _never _got shy. Just annoyed. "I mean: you don't have to change."

And then Kotoko recalled her plan (the one she was so adamant about execute before Irie-kun ruined it by not acting the way she wanted him to act), and a new found sense of confidence surged within her.

Dropping the duvet, Kotoko looked up at her husband with a look of false innocence. "I wasn't going to change. That's why I wanted you to go on the couch. I felt embarrassed."

Irie-kun mumbled something, that sounded like, "You shouldn't have worn such a sexy outfit then," but she wasn't sure. His head was still prostrated. Regardless, Kotoko still tried not to smile in triumph.

_This is it!_ she thought, gleeful. _Irie-kun is going to make the first-_

"I guess I'll sleep on the couch," he finally declared.

_-Move_.

"What? What did you just say?" Kotoko's nostrils flared and Irie-kun looked up at her, confused by her anger.

"I said I'd sleep on the couch," he repeated.

Angry, she grabbed the largest pillow and threw it at him.

"What the hell!" he shouted, barely dodging the throw. "What was that for?"

"After all the time-the money-wearing this stupid-and you just-sleeping on the couch-how dare you!" she kept throwing things at him-a pencil, their alarm clock, another pillow. On and on she went until she was standing up on the bed, huffing and puffing.

That's when he attacked her.

It wasn't necessarily an attack. The action wasn't completely unwanted, but it was surprising and quite rough. She hadn't expected him to react in such a way, and yet, suddenly, he had.

At first, she thought he was running to take the cell phone out of her hand. And then, when his hand pulled on her leg to yank her flat on the mattress, where she landed with a big _oomph_, she realized that he had other intentions. Instead of reaching for the cell phone, his hands immediately when to her singlet and he ripped it off.

No courtesy. No foreplay. Just a quick and easy _rip_.

"You don't need that anymore," he mumbled just as his lips fell onto her's. The forceful pressure was delicious and sweet. His lips tasted like mint tea and sugar, and Kotoko couldn't help but lick them. He groaned in response, his body forcing itself onto her. Although the weight was a little too much, Kotoko took it, elated that he was finally reacting the way she wanted him to.

As he trailed kisses down her neck, he spoke, inquiring with every touch. "Why are you wearing this?" He latched his mouth onto her collarbone. "Did you want me to do this?" His teeth bit into her skin. "Did you want me to take you like this?" He laid his tongue flat on the soft texture to soothe the burn.

All Kotoko could do at that moment was moan. Her head dug deep into the mattress, moving side to side as he did things to her flesh that she didn't believe possible. Although they sometimes had rough sex (mild pain mixed in with immense pleasure), this was so much more erotic.

"Why aren't you responding?" he growled against her skin. He tugged her bra out of the way with his teeth and Kotoko groaned at the sensation of his mouth ghosting light kisses against the sensitive skin, touching every part of her except where she _really _wanted.

"Irie-kun," she squeaked out, her almost-naked body arched against his clothed one. The friction deliciously rubbed him in such a way that his self control hung on a dangerously thin thread-one that could snap at any moment, forcing him to indulge in the uncontrollable actions that would lead to his undoing and the thorough exploration of Kotoko's blissfully tight body.

"Hmm?" he asked innocently. Even though he tried to to angle his hips away from her, he found himself unconsciously rubbing against her skin, accepting the wonderful pain. When she glanced down at him, she saw him looking at her deviously, a small smile on his swollen lips as he continued to devour her breast. "What do you want Kotoko?"

And that was when she realized that he _knew_ exactly what she wanted. And although this should have ignited some sort of resolve to push away, Kotoko could barely manage to speak as she felt his long, silky fingers brushed past her waist and delved into her inner thigh, teasing dirty patterns against the sensitive skin.

"Oh God-please-Irie-Naoki-just," but a groan finished that statement as he brushed her clothed center, and her hips arched impossibly off the mattress. She had waited so long for this moment where their bodies would re-familiarize themselves in such an intimate manner. No amount of her pride (which was almost nonexistent for Kotoko) would stop her from achieving this feat.

"Tell me, Kotoko," he whispered, his mouth traveling down the valley of her breast, "just tell me what you want." He added another finger, moving them sensually-just enough to tease, but not enough to taste. Then his tongue dipped into her belly button and her face was on fire, her body shaking with overwhelming pleasure.

Her breath caught when she tried to tell him. She placed the blame on the naughty fingers that pushed her panties aside to indulge themselves.

Swallowing hard, Kotoko tried to push past her own pleasure, her lust filled mind clouded with the white hot sizzle surging through out her body. Still, she tried to occupy herself with the hardness pressed against her leg-the hard (no pun intended) and clear evidence of his passion for her. All she had to was-

"Kotoko," he moaned as her hand made contact with his groin. Even though her eyes were lidded, she could see his head thrown back in pleasure, eyes closed as he bit his lips to keep from shouting out in pleasure. It has been three weeks-three long weeks without her touch. Although he put up a good front, both he and Kotoko knew that Irie was dying for this, but would never _out right _admit it.

It was what distinguished the two.

"Oh Irie-kun," she sighed out, moving her hand away. She kept one under his shirt, feeling his rugged skin. She thought she heard him whimper at the lack of contact and she smiled secretly to herself. Then, Kotoko removed his shirt and pants, only too eager for skin-to-skin. When he laid bare to her, save for the thin plaid boxer, she moved her hand back to where he really wanted it. He groaned and she began to breath hard as she took in the sight of him.

Although Irie-kun would be categorized as a total nerd, he was quite built. Between working long sixteen hour shifts and being with Kotoko, he had managed to establish, and maintain, a set of muscles. She was infinitely grateful for them, for she enjoyed rubbing her hands against the smooth and callous patch of skin. On occasions where they weren't desperate and indulged in major foreplay, she also loved letting her tongue run against them (especially since Naoki always gave these shallow breathes of pleasure every time she dragged her mouth against his skin).

Just when she was about to make her big move, _he did it_. Something she didn't even know was permissible within their relationship at this point. Something she could only dream and read about in hentai mangas (the ones that she used to read in high school and hide under her bed).

His mouth was _there_-someplace a mouth has never been before, licking and kissing her in way she didn't think possible, bring her a pleasure her mind could barely process.

"Irie-kun," she shouted as he began to suck on a certain bud. Her hands went beside her to fist the sheets, clenching them so tightly that her nails dug into her palm. He grunted in response, continuing his ministration, enjoying the reactions and sounds Kotoko made. Even if she was suffocating him, her knees pressed tightly against either side of his head, he couldn't help but feel aroused and satisfied by her reactions. It wasn't until he knew that his wife was on edge that he retreated.

Getting off of her, Irie-kun laid on his side, trying to calm down his painful erection as he stared at her. And of course, this didn't help.

Naoki silently cursed. He hated getting this turned on and then having to stop.

"Why aren't you on your period?" he finally asked. Kotoko flinched and turned to look at him. He sounded quite angry, but mostly annoyed and tired.

"Wha'?" she barely managed to get out, her mind confused and blurred behind sexual intents. All she could think about was his tongue running against her clit and the burning white hotness that had settled in her stomach and tickled her thighs, traveling all the way down her curled toes.

"Why aren't you on your period?" he repeated, his hands itching to touch her body. She still had her bra on, but it was completely useless, seeing as how he pulled it down so so that her breast laid bare to his eyes. He had always appreciated their petite size.

"I haven't had my period in a three weeks," she replied, trying to breath evenly, mind still muddled. "What are you talking about?"

"Wait," Naoki pursed his lips, his eyebrows furrowed, "so you haven't been on your period for this whole time?"

"Irie-kun, what are you talking about?" she panted, so confused. "Do you not know how periods work? You're a doctor!"

"I know how they work!" he growled in annoyance. "I'm just asking you if you've had it for three weeks!"

"What the hell are you talking about!" she nearly shouted. "Why would I have it for three weeks?"

That's when he stayed silent, his faced twisted in thought. Finally, he spoke. "So why didn't you approach me?"

Kotoko's face flushed and she finally grabbed the bed sheets to try to cover herself. Irie-kun stopped her actions, holding her hands down and staring into her eyes. Her face stayed red as she responded. "Because I wanted you to do it."

"Do it...?"

"Y'know."

"You mean, you wanted me to start sex?" he clarified, a smile teasing his lips. He moved himself closer (both to tease her and feel her supple flesh against his).

She glared at him. "Yes," she finally bit out. "I wanted you to start the sex."

Now, Irie was smiling, his teeth bared as a loud chuckle escaped between his lips. "Was that so hard to admit?"

Kotoko shrieked and covered her face with her hands as Naoki kept laughing. Her whole body was hot with embarrassment.

Ready to get off the bed and drown herself, she suddenly felt his body pressed against her's. His lips touched her ears as he whispered, "But to be honest, I really thought you didn't want to do it."

She wriggled her head through his grasp and looked up at him in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Well," he began awkardly, his eyes moving to look at everything but her, "I thought you didn't want to, erm, do it with me."

Kotoko made a face and smacked his arm. "What the hell gave you that idea?" And then she realized what he said and a smile overcame her features. "Wait, so you were worried."

"No. I never get worried," he replied tersely. She continued to smile, moving herself so that they could snuggle closer. "Ya! Stop smiling."

"You were worried!" she clapped in joy. "You were worried I would reject you."

He pursed his lips for a moment and then sighed. Facing her head on, Naoki finally nodded. "But that's only because you didn't approach me. And you always approach me. So I thought maybe you didn't want to-or that you were having some weird body-things with your period and what not."

The smile dropped from her face and Kotoko turned a light shade of red. "That's the point of this whole thing!" She threw her arms up in frustration. "That's the whole point of this."

"Good to know," he said. "Now that we've established this, can we go back to what we were doing?"

She felt tempted to refuse him, but immediately his lips descended onto her's and after an initial shy peck, Irie-kun managed to coax her mouth open, allowing his tongue to flirt with the seam of her lips. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling as he removed her bra and panties. Her hand went to work on his boxers.

"Do you know how long I've been waiting for this?" he groaned against her mouth, taking a nip here-and-there. She didn't reply but made a noise at the back of her throat in response. He continued to kiss her. "So damn long."

"Should have taken it," she replied, breathless. He took her nipple into his mouth, biting it in a playful response.

"Should've, could've, would've." He opened her legs wider and positioned himself before thrusting forward. She moaned in ecstasy.

"Yes!" She gripped his shoulders tightly. Irie-kun smirked and then grimaced.

"Aish. Watch it. Your nails are long."

**A/N: This was inspired by Embargo by tierraangelica! This was also the first kind of full-fledged lemon scene I have ever written. I'm trying to get better at it, but oh lawd is it hard!**


	2. Five Minutes

**Disclaimer: I do not own Itazura Na Kiss/Playful Kiss. I just own the plot of this work of fiction. **

**Summary: After wounding Naoki's pride with a thoughtless comment about his stamina, the two get into arguments and fights during a charity ball which results in a nice and steamy romp of make up sex. **

* * *

><p><em>Part II | Five Minutes<em>

Naoki was going to kill her if she sang one more time.

"And I," the bellow began again in a thick accented English, "will always love _you_."

Clenching his fists together, the young doctor closed his eyes, trying to force himself to ignore the awful screech coming from the bathroom but incapable of doing so as she held the last note in the most off tune way possible. He stopped what he was doing (which was buttoning his shirt) and marched towards the door, opening it with a wild wrench.

"Ya!" he shouted, glaring at his shocked wife. "Stop singing. You're making my ears bleed!"

Of course, Kotoko being Kotoko, she did not hear him-or she did, but she didn't acknowledge what he said. Instead, a light blush coated her face as she flirtatiously tried to shield her body from him. She kept her eyes on his chest as she spoke.

"Irie-kun," she giggled, "what are you doing in here?"

Her husband glared, clearly annoyed by her oblivious nature. "Didn't you just hear me? I want you to shut up!"

The naked young lady laughed. Although she tried to make it song elegant, it came out more evil. Suddenly, she stopped and a playful smile quirked on lips. "Naoki, darling, we can't do _that_ right now!" Kotoko protested, giggling all the while. "We don't have time."

"Don't have time for what, you stupid?" he growled, so annoyed that he stalked closer to the bath. Kotoko continued to blush as excitement coursed through her. Even though they were on a strict time schedule, she didn't mind deviating from it if it meant she felt Irie-kun's hot and naked body dancing with her's.

It was then that her husband realized two things. The first was that he was in the bathroom, almost half naked, with his _completely _naked wife. A wife who, almost always, read situations wrong. Secondly, he finally understood what Kotoko was insinuating, and the thought brought a dark red tint to his face, creeping up his neck and tightening his groin a little.

"Ya, you crazy fiend! I wasn't going to try and do that-" but he was cut off by her giggly ways.

"It's okay if its only for five minutes."

Highly offended, Naoki growled. "It would take _so much longer _than five minutes!"

Kotoko snorted and gave him a look, pretenses dropped. "Are you sure about that?"

Flustered and completely livid, the man turned around to leave, shouting out a: "Don't sing, you baboon! You're making every one want to kill themselves just by the sound of your voice!"

Dazed of what had just transpired, Kotoko look at the closed bathroom door, biting her lips as she thought. Did she say something wrong? She was only being honest. Grumbling to her herself, seeing as she was upset by Irie-kun's hurtful words (Oba-sama had told her that her voice was beautiful!), she got out of the bathroom and slipped on her bathrobe, slowly making her way to the mirror.

When she was done fixing herself, make up and all, she walked into their bedroom, expecting Irie-kun to apologize for having such a nasty attitude when Kotoko had merely offered to have sex with him (which he should be grateful for, seeing as how the two have been so tired the last couple of nights). This, not surprisingly, was not the case.

"Irie-kun," Kotoko whined after a long moment of silence between the two as they got ready for the party, "can you help me zip my dress up."

He didn't look at her, but she was sure that he was scowling. "You have two hands, do it yourself."

His wife frowned and then stomped her feet. "I have a husband now. My husband should do it. It makes it so much more...romantic. And meaningful."

Naoki scoffed at her child-like statement before making a closing remark as he slipped on his shiny jet black shoes. "But it might take me five minutes to zip it up." And with that, he stalked out of their bedroom to wait downstairs, sure to slam the door in a dramatically loud manner.

Exasperated, and finally fed up with his behavior, Kotoko zipped up her dress by herself and bitterly shoved her feet into the new pretty shoes Oba-sama bought for this occasion. Snatching her clutch and checking one more time that her make up and face were perfect, she stomped down stairs.

"Oh, Kotoko, you look beautiful!" Oba-sama gushed as she made her way downstairs. She immediately replaced the scowl on her face with a charming smile. She bowed slightly in thanks. "Don't you think she looks good, Naoki?"

The annoyed husband didn't make any response, and after a harsh nudge from his mother, he finally grunted, never once removing his eyes from the spot between his feet. This pissed his mother off. "So rude," she began to grumble as Kotoko made her way beside Irie-kun.

When they got to the car, Naoki made no motion to open the door for her. In fact, he walked right past her as she waited expectantly. Of course she was shocked, and muttered out curse words as she marched to the door and forcefully opened it, but it didn't seem to bother him at the slightest.

What did bother him was something else.

"Stop tapping your foot," he bit out halfway through the car ride. They had mostly sat in silence, each one quietly seething at the other. There were small words here and there, one to turn on the radio, another to lower the window.

Feeling defiant, Kotoko lifted her head and turned her nose away, indignant. "It is my foot. I'll tap it if I want to."

"And this is _my _car, and I don't want you tapping your foot."

She glared at him, huffing, "Technically, it is _our _car. We're married, and married couples share their things. Like cars."

"If that's the case, then we share your foot."

Kotoko felt exasperated. "What the-no! I control my foot so it is just _my _foot. Not yours and not ours."

Naoki smirked in response. "And I control this car, so it is just _my _car. Not yours and not ours."

There was a moment of silence and the two assessed the situation.

Angry, Kotoko fumed out, "I hope a cow swallows you!"

This took Irie-kun by surprise. He had heard many of Kotoko's failed attempts at an insult, but this by far surpassed all her previously stupid ones. "Eh? How is that even an insult?"

"You're right," she commented seriously. "That poor cow, having to each such a nasty person like you. He doesn't deserve that. I take it back."

Even though he probably shouldn't have gotten upset by her silly comment, Naoki did. "Ya! Start acting like your age, you old lady!"

"What? Old? Old! Did you just call me old?" she shrieked.

"Of course I did! Look-," he pointed at her face, his eyes still on the road, "there are wrinkles everywhere and gray hair growing already. Aish. So old."

Kotoko sputtered in shocked, unable to formulate a proper response. Instead, she sat, livid in silence, trying to ignore the satisfying grin that spread across his face as he realized that he won this round.

Their second argument came during the party. It was a charity event for those with breast cancer. All the doctors and nurses in Seoul were invited to attend.

She was sitting at their table talking with Doctor Chu. He was a lovely cardiologist from another hospital that Kotoko often worked with due to one of patients located in the oncology ward (one of Kotoko's favorite places to make rounds in).

"How is Jo Pi doing?" Doctor Chu asked, sipping his wine delicately. Kotoko sighed sadly, twirling her glass.

"He passed away three days ago. The Doctor's couldn't stabilize him on time."

Jo Pi was one of the patients Doctor Chu and Kotoko had worked with together. Doctor Chu, being a brilliant surgeon, had done open heart surgery on Jo Pi, succeeding despite the 12% mortality rate. Although he managed to help Jo Pi, his vitals were unusual, and everyone knew he wouldn't live long. Despite this, his death brought great sadness.

"I'm sure he died in a peaceful way," Doctor Chu whispered, placing a reassuring hand on top of her's. She looked up at him and smiled, slowly retreating her hand, feeling slightly uncomfortable. Even though Doctor Chu was currently engaged, he was quite handsome and sometimes, Kotoko felt flustered around him.

After a while, Doctor Chu got up from his seat and excused himself to go to the restroom. Kotoko was more than happy to let him leave, feeling suffocated within the overly done ball room.

Barely after he left his seat did Irie-kun come dashing towards Kotoko, a look of anger evident on his face.

"Who the hell was that?" he growled. But he came out of no where, surprising his wife to the point that she felt like her heart was about to burst of her chest.

"Aish! Irie-kun, I didn't see you there, you scared me!"

"Who was he?" Naoki repeated, his eyebrows furrowing even deeper.

Kotoko looked around to look for who he meant. And then she realized who he might be talking about. "Oh. Doctor Chu? He's just a cardiologist I work with sometimes. He's nice." And, feeling the need to add in a jab, she added, "And he likes old ladies."

She was right in assuming the jab might work because the jealousy that reflected in his eyes became almost all-too evident on his face. "Stay away from him."

"Why should I?" Kotoko challenged. "He's my friend."

Naoki placed his fingers on his temple, wanting to keep his temper down as to keep attention away from them, but he could feel it steadily rising. He didn't know how to explain to her that when he saw this _stupid _Doctor Chu place his hand on top of Kotoko's, he felt like breaking off every single finger off that dumb cardiologist's body and then feeding it to their puppy for breakfast.

"He wants to be more than friends," Irie-kun tried to explain through clenched teeth.

"Don't be silly!" Kotoko giggled, lightly slapping her hand against his arm. Irie-kun's nostrils flared. "Doctor Chu is engaged."

He scoffed. "Either way Kotoko, stay away from him."

Not liking his tone and recalling his behavior earlier on that evening, Kotoko crossed her arms over her chest. "No."

"What?" Naoki finally responded, baffled. Kotoko had never said no to him. _Never_. And now she was. Over a stupid cardiologist named Doctor-fucking-Chu.

"You can't tell me what to do. I'm my own person." And she almost stuck her tongue at him as a mark of finality.

"Oh God," he groaned, "not this again."

Before the two could continue with their discussion, Doctor Chu (who Kotoko informally called Park Lee) appeared, flashing a charming smile with his hand extended to Naoki.

"Doctor Irie, it's a pleasure to meet you," he commented when the reluctant husband finally too the hand of the renowned surgeon. "I've heard so much about you from Kotoko-chan."

Irie-kun gave a pleasant smile, the one he gave to everyone that wasn't Kotoko or his mother. It was filled with a false sense of sincerity and oozed with charm. After this smile, came the kind small talk.

Which, in turn, turned into a large small talk. Irie-kun and Doctor Chu sat there at the table speaking of surgery after surgery, their faces revealing an enthralled excitement as the other described such-and-such case. Kotoko was very annoyed.

Not only was Irie-kun having fun when she clearly didn't want him to, but he was also stealing her friend. Doctor Chu _was _her friend. And he didn't want him to be her friend. Yet now here he was, speaking with _her _friend, as if they were chummy-chum-chums. It annoyed her greatly.

And what did Kotoko do when she was annoyed? She ate food.

She ate and ate and ate until there was no room in her stomach to eat. Her belly had bloated into a food baby, one she could barely conceal with her tight dress. It embarrassed her but she managed to hide it just a little by constantly having her arm over her tummy. Of course, Irie-kun noticed it and made a comment about it which only seemed to egg on her embarrassment.

The third and final argument of the day came when the two were at home and getting ready for bed. They hadn't really spoken to one another since the confrontation, each one minding their own business, but shouting at each other in their minds. The squabbled occured as they each approached the bathroom at the same time.

"You used it just before we left," Irie-kun scoffed when Kotoko made a motion to push him away so she could go in.

"Yeah, but I didn't _use_-use it. I just _used _it," she cleared her throat awkwardly.

Shaking his head in dismay, Irie-kun grumbled, "Why would you even tell me that?"

Blushing, Kotoko hid her face behind her hands. "I didn't tell you anything!"

"Of course you didn't," he snorted sarcastically.

"You-you just go use it first," she mumbled in dismay, retreating from the door.

Irie-kun smirked, "That's what I thought."

When they were both done using the restroom, and as they got ready for bed, Kotoko made a scene out of using their extra pillows to create a partition on the bed.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Noaki growled, clearly irritated.

"Nothing," she replied calmly as she continued to make the barrier. His jaw twitched. Then, he began throwing the pillows off the bed.

Shouting for him to stop didn't work, and neither did placing the pillows back (he would simply throw them off again). So, as a last ditch resort, anger boiling in her stomach, Kotoko launched herself at her husband and they tumbled to the ground.

Naoki had an advantage over Kotoko. He was positioned above her, one arm on either side of her face. Their faces were so close, their breathes fanning against each other's faces and their lips ghosting above one another. Their bodies were aligned, his weight pushing down on her.

Making a motion to get up, Kotoko's stomach stirred. Her nostrils flared at the thought of him getting off her, and her head surged forward, bruising their lips together.

At first, Naoki was resistant to the kiss. He was still upset by how petty Kotoko was and he knew that by accepting this kiss, it would only encourage her to act like this again. However, he could not help but feel his way into the moment, her lips hot, wet and welcoming. Initially, his lips stayed motionless, paralyzed to her coaxing movements and breathless sounds.

Then, when her mouth opened and her hands reached up to lightly caress her jaws, he felt his resolve slowly dissolve. Her fingers felt like light feathers, tickling as they outlined the shape of his chin and cheeks before flaoting towards his ears. The tickling sensation crawled up his legs and settled in his chest, causing his heart to beat faster and faster.

Deciding to throw her a little bone, Naoki kissed Kotoko back, deepening the kiss. She groaned in appreciation, sinking her hand in his hair and twisting their faces for a better angel. He let his eyes close slowly as he opened his mouth to suck in her bottom lip, licking it. He loved how her lips felt so soft and cushioned.

It was during this time that Naoki realized his hand was moving. He had only meant to kiss her back, to let his lips play with hers until their felt exhausted. Yet intuition took a hold of him. One of hands kept their position beside her head, but the other glided down, brushing past her face to settle under her t-shirt. He simply clutched her waist, his thumb smoothing over the skin, a windshield wiping effect just below her breasts. .

When he needed to breath, her lips came down to his neck, teasing the vein with butterfly kisses. He felt her smile against him when he moaned as she sucked on a small patch of skin near his collar. It felt like small sparks of fire shooting up his neck, and yet, the cool texture of her mouth warmed it down.

Closing his eyes, Naoki cursed himself for thinking he could resist his wife and then dove in with complete abandon.

First, he took off her shirt, tugging on it harshly. He was desperate to feel her skin against his. She sighed in appreciation when he made a motion to take off his, her hand coating over he torso to finally settle on his lower back. She loved feeling his muscles moving under her hand, the strong and sudden movements shot electricity up her arms. She also loved how her curves seemed to fit perfectly into him, their bodies meshing together like two coinciding puzzle pieces.

He settled between her legs, reaching over to grab one of the thrown pillows to place under her head. She hadn't noticed the slight cramp that was developing at the chink of her neck. She pecked his lips in appreciation when he positioned it comfortably, and he gave her a half smile in response before moving down to kiss down her stomach and help take off her pants (she had already ripped his off).

This time around, the sex they had wasn't much different from what they usually did. Instead of hot and leaded with desperation, it was steady and slow, forgiving and punishing. The pace wasn't slow enough to be torturous, but it wasn't fast enough to be satisfying. It mostly consisted of Naoki kissing Kotoko to keep her shouts from being hear through the house. But, despite how desperate and intentional their love making was, the two tugging at their climax, but never truly conquering it, they felt so satisfied. For them, it was the best and worst feeling, one that made their toes curl and their breathes hitch.

Towards the end, when they could feel the fire ignite their hearts and settle between their legs, Irie-kun's movements became more desperate. Kotoko began to move her hips up with him, forcing him deeper. He helped her with that, too, constantly keeping his hand on her hip to guide her movements, helping her arch upwards towards him, their chests slipping against one another.

Finally-_finally_-it happened. Both of them shouted in pleasure, eyes shut tight, sweat dripping down their foreheads and coating their hairs. Their hands and feet shook and they slumped on the floor defeated and drained, breathing heavily.

Naoki checked the clock. Forty-seven minutes. He smirked.

"I," she panted, "still hate you. And I'm mad."

"That's fine," he yawned, snuggling himself closer to her. She tried to fight off the smile, but the warmth of his body felt too good.

"But you know," she whispered after a while, tracing infinities on his arm, "I'm not really _that _annoyed."

"I know."

Kotoko scoffed and tried to push away from him, but his grip was too tight. She pouted, "How'd you know?"

"I'm Irie Naoki," he snorted. She could imagine him rolling his eyes arrogantly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she grumbled rhetorically.

She could hear the smile in his voice as he spoke, "Just go to bed, Kotoko."

But she was too frustrated. "Ye! Answer me!" She scratched her nails against his skin and he hissed. Feeling angry, but too exhausted to find a clever response, Naoki decided to just use his best weapon against her. Himself.

So he kissed her. And he kissed her long and hard-so much so that she was already moving her body against him for round two.

"Mmm," she moaned, "that's such a good answer."

"That's what I thought, too."

**A/N: Unedited. If there is a beta that wants to beta these collection of one-shots, feel free to message me! Anyways, the next one shot should be pretty good. I'll be planning it thoroughly! Hope you guys enjoyed this. Cheers xx**


End file.
